This invention relates generally to knitting equipment, and more particularly to sets of shafts enabling selective knitting and crochet-pull techniques, all employing elongated main shafts used in knitting.
Typical known knitting operations include: knitting, purling, "yarn over" when knitting, "yarn over" when purling, pick up and knit stitches on edges (involving use of a crochet hook), slip of a stitch, change of yarn, color, ravel of stitches, and picking up dropped stitches (including use of a crochet hook).
There is need for means enabling ease of access to and use of a crochet hook of a size adapted to the size of a knitting needle, as during knitting; and there is need for different sizes of knitting needles and corresponding crochet hooks, all without requiring a very large number of components.